E T (Futuristic Lover)
by susanivanova12
Summary: Кэти Перри – гений, под влиянием ее песни создался это фанфик


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: R

Пейринг: Шерлок/Джон,

Жанр: романтика, POV

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: Кэти Перри – гений, под влиянием ее песни создался это фанфик

Статус: закончен

E. T. (Futuristic Lover)

You're so hypnotising…

Эти глаза цвета стали, ледяные, внимательные, равнодушно-проницательные как у голодного питона… в них хочется смотреть вечно. Всегда разные, легко меняющие цвет радужки с прозрачно-серого до почти морского цвета, так же легко наполняющиеся безграничной скукой или блеском азарта. Умопомрачительные… инопланетные…

Could you be the devil, could you be an angel…

Ненавидимый, непонятый, очень часто открыто презираемый, но никогда не остающийся в тени. Гениальный безумец, безумный гений, все вместе и как в калейдоскопе – всего лишь горсть разноцветных стекляшек – не все так могут, как ты, с легкостью скользить по поверхности разума, уходя вглубь подсознания, выуживая на свет божий то, что на самом деле под самым носом, но незамеченное иными.

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid…

Ты то грубо хватает за плечи, разворачивая к себе, то обхватываешь своей рукой мою, побуждая бежать следом. Ты касаешься легко или жестко впиваясь ногтями в мою ладонь, но любое прикосновение вызывает во мне словно электрический разряд – мозг взрывается сверхновой, в паху тяжелеет – ты прекрасно знаешь о магии своих пальцев.

You're not like the others, futuristic lovers

Different DNA, they don't understand you…

Ты считаешь себя асексуалом, но даже ты знаешь, что это чушь собачья.

Когда ты стонешь от моих ласк, когда я кричу от твоих – невыносимых, тягучих как ириска, сладких, томных или нетерпеливо-грубоватых, мы оба знаем, что слова - прах.

Женат на работе? Пусть. Я работе не соперник, ты знаешь это сам. Я хочу тебя в работе, я хочу работу с тобой… я хочу тебя…

You're from a whole

Other/another world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light…

Ты говоришь – и я иду, ты просишь – я делаю. В первый же миг, когда ты мельком взглянул на меня, вошедшего в лабораторию Бартса, я понял, что жить с тобой, дышать одним воздухом – чудо.

Когда ты спрашивал – я отвечал.

Ты не интересуешься моим мнением так часто, как бы мне хотелось, но я не жалуюсь.

Ты великолепен, не смей меняться.

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me

Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison

Take me, t-t-take me

Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign

It's supernatural, extraterrestrial…

Ты всегда нетерпелив, тебе нужно больше и больше, но не со мной. Подготовка, ласки, томность в скользящих жестах – будто бы ты исполняешь стриптиз, неправильный, животный, но чертовски возбуждающий.

- Ш-ш-шерло-о-ок! - из горла рвется стон, сил нет терпеть эту пытку. Хочется умолять, хочется зацеловать тебя, повалить, войти в тебя или же, чтобы ты вошел в меня – не важно, лишь бы ты был рядом. Хочу быть жертвой, хочу быть насильником, хочу твое тело, твои губы, всего тебя со всеми твоими капризами, презрением к обществу, ворчанием на друзей, хочу… твою душу – всего тебя без остатка… в себе…

И ты не отказываешься взять, дав взамен больше – от этого на глаза наворачиваются слезы, пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, сердце заполошно бьется, а дыхание сбивается.

- Дыши, - шепчешь ты, нависая надо мной. - Дыши, Джон.

Трудно вспомнить, что такое вдох, когда ты во мне. Трудно вспомнить, зачем вообще дышать, когда ты целуешь меня.

Всхлипы… стоны… влажный язык на моей шее…

You're so super sonic

Wanna feel your powers, stumb me with your lasers

Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic…

Порывистый или спокойный, жестокий или нежный, способный одним взглядом загипнотизировать, придавить к земле, обезоружить, уничтожить. Ты легко раскладываешь поступки людей как картинку паззла, для тебя нет секретов, ты щедро делишься своими наблюдениями с окружающими людьми, но натыкаешься либо на ненависть, либо на презрение, либо на крохи благодарности. Тебе это не нужно, тебе нужна работа, загадки… и вряд ли тебе есть дело до меня, когда ты занят.

There is this transcendental, on another level

Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wave length

And be there when you vibrate

For you I risk it all

All…

Других таких нет и не будет. И лучше бы не было – я этого не перенесу.

Сложно представить второго такого же инопланетянина с холодным разумом и невероятно горячим телом.

Ты выгибаешься как кошка от прикосновений моих пальцев к твоей груди – чуть щекочущие поглаживания, легкие дразнящие касания. Неудивительно, что ты сторонишься людских прикосновений, мой тактил. Ты легко возбуждаешься от поцелуев, каждая родинка на твоей шее – сплошная эрогенная зона, потому ты носишь шарф, пряча себя от жадных людских глаз.

Ты мой, только мой, но ты свободен. Нельзя поймать певчую птицу и ждать, что она будет счастлива в клетке. Я поймал тебя раскрытыми объятиями и я тебя не отпущу.

Ты кусаешь губы, когда я целую твое бедро, дразню тебя, обещаю, жду.

Ты открываешь рот в беззвучном крике, когда я вхожу в тебя, дрожишь, когда двигаюсь в тебе.

Ради тебя я пойду на какое угодно преступление, перестреляю каждого таксиста, придушу Мориарти, вышвырну из дома Майкрофта, чтобы не путался под ногами со своей заботой.

Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away

It's supernatural, extraterrestrial…

- А-а-ах-х-х! – когда ты бьешься в моих руках, весь мир летит к черту со своими вечными проблемами.

Только мой инопланетянин, только мой мужчина, мой гений, мой друг, мой любовник… Мой!

Сон смягчает твои черты, лунный свет, падающий на твое лицо, выдает твою истинную сущность, сдирает маску.

Удивительное создание иного мира, такое чуждое нам, смертным, такое прекрасное, такое неземное.

- Джон, прекрати на меня пялиться, - бормочешь ты, притягивая меня к себе собственническим жестом и утыкаясь носом в мою шею.

Я не отвечаю, нежась в твоих руках, только улыбаюсь и закрываю глаза, продолжая думать о тебе даже во сне.


End file.
